


A Hope that Burns Brighter then a Nova

by BlackStar1702



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix It Fic, Found Family, Multi, Star Wars fix it fic, The ghost crew as a family, There’s another force prophecy, and everyone lives because of it, don’t mind me, everybody lives because I say so, her technically, i just watched the Rise of Skywalker and I’m mad now, juat changing the entire story line, why? Because I want happy endings damnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar1702/pseuds/BlackStar1702
Summary: Nova is like every other 7 year old in the galaxy.She loves to play, and draw and help her family whenever she can.Unlike every other 7 year old in the galaxy, Nova has a connection with the Force like none have ever seen.Also unlike the other children in the galaxy. She knows of things that happened before she was born, not from stories. No. But because she was there. In the Force she saw all. And from her place in the Force she changed the story we all thought we knew.And now. Now she is just trying to help her new family survive this new world, this cruel world.Nova Hope Dume is a 7 year old like no other. Not just because of her connection with the Force, not because of her knowledge through her connection with the Force, but instead from her place on a ship called the Ghost. And this is the story of how one little girl, changed it all.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Hope that Burns Brighter then a Nova

In A Galaxy Far Far Away.

A Child Looks At The World With Wonder.

From Her Place She Sees All.

From Her Place She Sees Where Things Will Go Wrong.

From Her Place She Sees Where Things Will Go Right.

From Her Place She Sees As Events Play Out, Years In The Making.

From Her Place In The Force, She Changes All.

She Changes The Story We All Know.

She Saves The People We Missed.

She Brings The Galaxy Back Together After One Man Tears It Apart.

She Will Change Everything.

Her Name: Nova Hope Dume.


End file.
